Prime Intentions
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: It started off with chit chat. She got smittened with him. Things progressed soon after. Drama unfolds, leaving Naruto crushed. *NaruxHina One shot*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

A/N= **I forgot to put the name in for the baby. It has a name now.**

* * *

"We are all Jounins now. Why do we still need academy instruction?" Naruto feigned over the idea of more academy instruction. Sasuke assured him of the purpose.

"I know it's a pain in the butt, but if we do this, we will get 10 scrolls full of forbidden jutsus we can learn."

"What if I get one that is not my element?"

"Dude, you won't. There are hundreds of scrolls for each element. You will get yours."

"You are right. What are we doing today?"

"Kunais. We are throwing kunais at a slab of marble in hopes of cracking it, maybe even shattering it."

"This should be fun."

* * *

Chouji had trouble making noticeable cracks on his slab. His fat constantly disrupted his chakra control. He got criticized for it by an unlikely person.

"Chouji, get it together. Your chakra control is horrendous. Eat some diet ramen!" Naruto seemed impressed with Hinata's voice.

"He may not like what you say Hinata, but at least you are keeping it real. I like that."

"You are next Naruto-kun. L-lets go big boy." Naruto blushed a bit, but then resumed his hacks. When Naruto was hitting, Hinata smiled at him. From that day on, Naruto and Hinata started talking more. They start to hang out often and they are also frequently seen having lunch together. If you constitute several lunches at Ichiraku's dating, then by all accounts they are dating. . Their teammates start suspecting and soon gossip fills the air. Ironically, people get the conformation that they are dating from the head chef at Ichiraku's himself, who pressed Naruto about it one day.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata are sitting on a roof, holding each other.

"Has it progressed this quickly?"

"It would seem so, Naruto-kun"

"Before a few weeks ago, you barely talked to me. As a matter of fact, you basically did not acknowledge my existence. Now here we are, in each other's arms, caressing each other lovingly. Aren't we moving things a bit too quickly?"

"I don't think so. We are moving things just fine."

"No more questions then." Naruto and Hinata continue to hold each other on the roof. A shooting star passes by. They look at each other and touch foreheads. Their lips must be magnetic because they are gradually getting closer to each other. They start to kiss. After some more stargazing, the two get down from the roof and enter Naruto's place.

* * *

_3 months later…_

Naruto was trying to chase down Hinata. Ever since that intimate moment the two shared a few months ago, she has been avoiding him. Naruto didn't want to let her get away again.

"Hinata wait a minute! Why are you running away from me?"

"I don't want to talk about it; leave me alone!"

"I can't leave you alone, just hold up a second!" Naruto quickly steps in front of her.

"What's wrong Hinata? You know you can tell me anything…"

"Okay. Remember that day when we went inside your house? Well, sometime after that, I took the test. _It came back blue_."

"Oh really, it did!?! I'm so hap- -"

"Hold on there cowboy. The reason that I am upset is because… because the baby might not be yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we started talking all that time ago… I was briefly involved with a teammate of yours. It could be his. This was before you came along and swept me off my feet."

"Oh, I see." Naruto turns around and starts walking.

"Naruto-kun, please do not be mad."

"Oh no, I'm not. I do need to go home though." Naruto was intent on going home to bawl his eyes out.

* * *

_6 months later…_

The baby was coming. Hinata's water broke. Neji and Tenten rushed her to the hospital. Luckily for them, the ER wasn't so hectic at the time.

"Hina-san, the baby's coming. This must be so exciting for you. Another Hyuuga will be in Konoha shortly."

"Labor pains, ouch!"

"Don't worry Hinata-sama, we'll be here for you…"

"Thank you, ouch!"

"Okay you two, we'll take it from here. Please take a seat in the waiting room."

"Thanks doctor."

- - -

"Neji, when are we going to have our baby?"

"Soon my dear; very soon."

"I cannot wait! I wonder what being a mom will be like…"

"Do not worry Tenten, you'll make an excellent mother." After a little peck on the cheek, Neji and Tenten heard a loud scream and then strong vibrations. Neji was scared.

"My god… This pressure coming from the delivery room is almost spiritual in force!" The vibrations were followed with a baby cry. Hinata later came out wheeled on a stretcher with her baby.

"Oh my god, how cute!"

"Hey guys, say hello to my new son."

* * *

_4 months after that…_

Hinata, with her son in tow, heads for Naruto's home. From an appropriate distance, she activates her Byakugan. She sees Naruto crying in his bedroom.

"I need to fix things right here, right now."

-

Knock knock

"Who is it?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Go away. Do not bother me."

"Naruto-kun, please open the door."

"No, please leave me alone."

"Okay then." Hinata carefully sets her son down.

"JUUKEN!" Hinata bursts through the door and charges straight for Naruto. He is looking down.

"Do what you want, I'm no man."

"For Pete's sake quit moping around Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata…" Naruto thought that Hinata was going to hit him. He instead gets embarrassed by her. She starts crying.

"I'm so sorry about before. I was scared of how'd you react."

"React?! I haven't gone on any missions since that day. That was absolutely crushing. It was like my soul was being taken from me. I couldn't bare the thought of someone other than me being the father of your baby. So much for that…" Naruto was getting quite emotional.

"I wanted to end my life." Hinata quickly slapped him.

"How can you say such a stupid thing Naruto-kun?! You never got help for thinking those thoughts?"

"No, I quickly concluded that thinking those terrible thoughts would not be best to carry out."

"Good. I did not want my worst fears realized."

"What are your worst fears?"

"Well for one, I do not want son to be fatherless."

"You had a son?"

"My worst fear would be… _losing you_."

"Really?"

"I love you so much Naruto-kun. You mean everything to me. I cannot lose you."

"Thank you Hinata, I love you too."

"Naruto-kun, come outside with me." Naruto and Hinata go outside to find a sleeping baby.

"Is this your son?"

"Yes, go ahead and pick him up, its okay." Naruto gently picks up the sleeping baby. His inner-Naruto takes over.

_He is a boy. He has Hinata's eyes. He has my face. _

"Naruto meet **Kaito**"

"_Your son_."

"He is my son? I'm the father!?!"

_Another Hyuuga will be in Konoha._

"_Wrong. Another Hyuuga-Uzumaki will be in Konoha._"

Naruto wakes up his son, but the baby doesn't cry. He stares straight at his dad.

"Dada?"


End file.
